


The Saga of David Bowie and John Lennon

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crush, M/M, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: So yeah this is kind of a thing I want to start doing... I heard somewhere that David had a crush on John so this happened. First chapter is really short.Lex
Relationships: David Bowie/John Lennon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Saga of David Bowie and John Lennon

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is kind of a thing I want to start doing... I heard somewhere that David had a crush on John so this happened. First chapter is really short.
> 
> Lex

David was looking hungrily at the photograph. 

The man in the photo was John Lennon, the Beatle. The famous singer and songwriter, who also happened to be incredibly attractive. The shape of his face, his beautiful reddish-brown hair, his adorable smile, ugh David wanted him so badly. And the way that he moved on stage, the way that he sang his songs, just the way that he did everything made David’s heart go crazy. He couldn’t stop looking at the photo, it was just too good. John Lennon was too beautiful for David. Just too beautiful. He couldn’t even believe his eyes.


End file.
